majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alice Herrera
Unlocking Can we do something about unlocking this page so I can update it??? You can edit it afterwards, that's fine but there's no updates of any kind with all the recent stuff we've got on Alice and the resolution that has been brought to her character.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 03:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Not until you stop writing walls of text. Please write what you want to add in your sandbox, and paragraph it appropriately. If it doesn't require another editor to go back and make major changes, I will unlock the article so you can post. Your refusal to cooperate when asked to do this, and your attitude when I messaged you on your wall got you here. --LeverageGuru (talk) 03:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :: The problem is that I don't understand what you mean by that. I don't know what my "sandbox" is. Everyone says they need to edit my other work yet I haven't seen any sign of that either. The Rusty and Alice pages are exactly the same as the last times I edited from what I can tell. Its frustrating not to understand what you mean and be told my work needs to be edited and yet not see that happening.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 03:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm happy to help, if you let me know you need it. To create a sandbox, click on Create a new Page. Title it with your user name/sandbox. A sandbox is a page where you can work on material you want to post. Once you create your sandbox, you can write what you want to add. When you're ready for me to look at it, message me. --LeverageGuru (talk) 03:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'll try. I've never done anything like that before so honestly I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I might not set it up right but I assume you can delete the page afterwards if I do it wrong so I'll give that a try. I think I'm gonna copy the text from the Alice page (which I created by the way) into it and modify it based on what we've learned, such as the opening part where it talks about Alice before we get into her history so I can modify the parts that need it too.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:18, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::: OH!!! Unconnected to the above discussion but I just wanted to say that I noticed a clue to where Alice came from that Rusty totally missed: when he and TJ were looking over the reverse phone thing for Gus' phone, the thing TJ had up said that it was bought in Baltimore, Maryland. I remembered that it was mentioned in Jane Doe 38 that Alice could possibly be from Maryland so I thought that that might be an obvious clue that she's possibly from Baltimore considering her brother is from there. I was right too: it was confirmed in last week's Identity. :::::: Here's the link to my sandbox: http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com/wiki/WarGrowlmon18_Sandbox. Not sure if I set it up right though. I modified existing sections such as changing Alice's name to Marianna since we now know that was her real name. I think we should rename the page Marianna Wallace as that's her name, not Alice Herrera, but I can't do that with the page locked so you'll have to take care of that. I also added sections on what we've learned since the episode where she was identified, both in the show itself and Identity. Feel free to modify my work before posting it, but we don't seem to have many other people editing these pages with new information even before the locking as from I can tell, I add most of the stuff we've got on the Major Crimes pages so my edited work is probably the best you've got here for this. Just a note: I may do walls of text sometimes but I'm considered a good enough editor that I have Administrator status myself on another Wiki and came close to getting it on yet another before I stopped editing there for a long time and thus only ended up with Rollback rights. That Wiki was merged with another recently and I think I lost that status as a result but I'm still an Administrator on the other one. At the least, I think I've given you a good place to start with the information to add to this page and its not a wall of text. You might want to break it up a little further, I don't know, but its not a wall. To be fair, there's a reason I don't do much writing unless I have to and it took me a couple times to pass English 101. I'm not a good writer.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 05:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC) You've made a real effort to avoid the big walls of text, and paragraph your latest update, so I've unlocked the article. I'm sorry I had to be so firm to get your attention. Keep it simple, and less wordy, and people will read what you write -- that's the point, after all! I was thinking about whether to move the article to Mariana Wallace and put in a redirect to Alice Herrera, too, or do the reverse, since most viewers know her as Alice Herrera. We have to consider viewers who haven't gotten season 4 yet, and will go looking for Alice Herrera. The other possibility is to create a separate article for each, but that's probably too complicated. One small correction: in James Duff's blog and on her headstone, Alice's real first name was spelled MARIANA, with one 'n'. Would you go back and correct that in the article? I fixed the first one in your sandbox, so you can see the correct spelling. Also, I moved your sandbox to the correct location and added a link to it to your profile page, so you can access it easily. BTW, you're a better writer than you give yourself credit for being. I should know; I'm a university prof. You just need the discipline of writing, and to learn how to say in four words what you written in ten. Know how to learn that? Keep writing. Now we're on the same page, we can work together, not against each other. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Uh thanks. I never intended to fight against you, I guess I'm a little sensitive to my work since like I said I don't think I'm a very good writer. As for Mariana's name, thanks for clarifying that. I actually thought that was how it was spelled when I first heard the name but all the fans I know spelled it the other way so I figured I must've been doing it wrong. As for the vlog entry I didn't actually see it persay. My computer (which is like a month old by the way) is having some kind of issue where instead of seeing videos I get green. Which really sucks since I've got Netflix on here now and I was enjoying that before I started having problems. Tried to watch the Closer on that (I've never seen more than a couple episodes here and there and I wanted to see The Last Word at least), but neither that nor Major Crimes is on Netflix. The latter's not a problem as I've got the first 3 seasons on DVD but I wanted to at least see the episode we met Rusty in. I need to get my computer checked out but haven't had the chance yet. The sound still works and I wanted to see the wrap-up so I turned the entry on and just listened. That was an interesting experience, hearing Rusty describe everything but not seeing what he's doing as he says it. Kinda leaves it to your own imagination like when you read something. I had planned to use another computer to watch the entry today (I did that last week) but I got too busy. I'll probably do that tomorrow. So I'll go back through my sandbox and fix the name and then post it here??? Is that what I should do??? Its pretty late where I am, like 3:30 in the morning (drives my parents nuts but I'm on vacation) so it'll probably be several hours before I can get to that since I gotta go to bed soon. Could you respond to me here with a yes or no on those questions about fixing and then posting??? If I don't get a response before I'm ready to post, I'll post then and you can remove it if you want until we can get what you actually mean for me to do up. Not really sure how you want this done since like I said, I'm new to this whole sandbox thing but we can figure it out. Its just that the last time I got a message from you (and here too though I don't know exactly when you sent that last one my time) it was pretty late at night where I am so I don't want to wait that long for a response before doing something if I did it right. If I did it wrong we can address that when your back on but I'd rather make a mistake and fix the problem than hesitate waiting for an answer when there might not be a problem. By the way: like I said I don't think I'm much of a writer (though this page is pretty much my work edited by people), but one thing I seem to be good at is editing if its not my own work. Or at least somewhat. I have a job as a Beta on Fanfiction. Wrote a few of my own stories on there but I don't think they're very good myself. Don't really know what other people think of them because they don't leave me a review either way even though I ask them to in my Author's Note at the beginning of the stories.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh and as for the Alice/Mariana thing, we need to address that somehow. Using the name Alice Herrera is fine when she was still only known by that name but we know her real name now so I think we'd be doing the character a disservice by continually calling her page "Alice." I think we should change the name to Mariana Wallace and put in a redirect from Alice's name (another thing I don't know how to do by the way). Since we knew her as Alice in most of the episodes, we leave the links there as is with the redirects to Mariana since Alice was the name we knew her by then. Or we rename the page and on those links do that thing where you put up the link brackets thing and then put Mariana Wallace but then put this thing (|) up followed by Alice Herrera since that would link anyone clicking on that link to the Mariana page but they'd see the link with Alice's name instead of Mariana's. Don't know what that's called but I know a lot of Wikis do that when we have one name for a character and then they're given another name or something. Mostly so the fans looking at that link won't get confused I think.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Finally got a working computer again so I put up the revised version of the page from my sandbox. You never responded to me about whether or not posting it was fine or about what I said about changing the name however so I hesitated a little and then my computer crashed and died a very horrible death. I'm considering doing a coup de grace on the harddrive with a sledgehammer but I haven't totally decided yet on whether or not to go ahead with that.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 22:52, October 2, 2015 (UTC)